a new friend
by Banisher of light
Summary: The four meet some strange animas. What will become of them if the animas were dangerous?


Husky sighed as he attempted to find something edible to bring back.

The group of anima had been traveling for the past four days through a seemingly never-ending forest. Everyone ( other then Cooro ) was tired and frustrated.

They had lost their only map a couple days ago because of an unfortunate accident involving Cooro and the campfire.

The foursome were now camping in a clearing beside the road.

The forest they were in was supposedly dangerous and filled with wild animals, but Husky couldn't seem to find anything at all.

He slowly stood up from the log he was sitting on and began to walk back to the campsite where the others were.

Senri was cooking and Nana was sitting against a tree sewing, but there was no sign of Cooro

"Where's Cooro?" , Husky asked as he sat next to the fire by Senri.

" He said he was going to look for something to eat." , Nana answered without looking up.

Husky groaned. "That probably means he's out there lost!"

Senri was quick to agree with Husky.

Nana sighed, and reasoned with them "He'll be back when he's hungry."

**_Meanwhile………._**

Cooro flew through the forest searching the trees for small birds and animals that he could kill with his hatchet. Suddenly, he heard a crash nearby followed by an angry roar.

"A bear??" Cooro though as he flew to the source of the sound.

As Cooro approached the source, he immediately knew that someone or something was have a fight. He ducked into the trees and climbed down.

He crawled into a nearby bush that gave him a good view of the scene. When he saw what was happening, he nearly fainted from the shock.

A bear was locked in a furious battle with an anima.

This particular one wasn't any normal anima, Cooro could tell. It had fur-covered scales along its arms and legs. Long claws sticking out of its hand, and the face was scrunched up. It had jagged, sharp teeth and large, black feathered wings spread across its back.

Cooro watched in a daze as the anima stabbed its entire arm into the bear's body, creating a fatal wound. The bear gave one final roar of pain as blood gushed out of the wound.

He gasped loudly when he saw the anima effortlessly yank the dead bear from the ground.

Alerted, the anima abruptly dropped the bear and whipped its head toward Cooro. It growled and leaped toward him.

Cooro screamed in a panic, and flew away, leaving a flurry of black feathers floating to the ground.

Husky stood up from his seat by the fire, scanning the trees.

The others followed him, not knowing what had made the sound, although they had a pretty good idea

Husky grabbed his Cooro punishment stick from the ground. "I'm going to go look for him." he declared. "I don't think this is a good place for a retar-" he was cut off when someone crashed into him.

!!!BLAM!!!

The two let out a gasp of surprise

Husky found himself staring at a frightened Cooro. He was trembling, obviously from fear, and he was inaudibly mumbling about something

"Although he was uncertain about the condition Cooro was in, Husky pushed him out of the way, asking, "Where the hell were you?!"

Cooro snapped out of his state, eyes widening. He Shook his head, whispering something

Husky frowned, and leaned forward. He barely caught the words Cooro was saying.

"T-there was this a-anima. It-it was-" Cooro couldn't finish.

"Cooro, what happened to you?" Nana asked, worried. She examined his body. It was bleeding with scratches all over it. She frowned

Senri remained silent, but his face expressed his concern.

Husky sighed, knowing his friend was in shock from something.

Let him be. He'll open up to us later." He said, leading Cooro to the fire.

The four friends walked back to the fire. As they ate their dinner, each person was wondering "what the hell was that thing?"

The anima watched as the blacked haired boy flew away. He sighed and retracted his claws and wings.

As he picked up the dead bear, he thought of the other anima. He haven't seen anyone other then his sister for the past 2 years due to the fear that people have of the forest.

When he got back to his house/cave his sister was waiting for him.

"Pyion? Is that you?" called a voice from inside of the cave.

Pyion looked at the cave. The only person he has seen in two years was staring back at him. It was his sister, Meera.

Meera and Pyion were both orphans after their parents were killed by a bear. Ever since that day when their parents died, they both had a hatred towards bears.

Pyion was an anima with the powers of a flying lizard thing while Meera had a snake anima.

As Meera helped Pyion drag the bear inside, Pyion noticed a black feather lying by the side of a tree. He walked over and picked it up.

He wondered "Is this one of his feathers……?"

The next day…..

Husky woke up early the next day. He looked around to make sure that the anima that attacked Cooro wasn't there.

Husky sighed in relief as he found that the campsite was just the same as they had left it. He dragged himself out of his sleeping bad and went to find to find something for breakfast.

Cooro was the next to awaken. He got up immediately and once again went to look in the woods for "something to eat". he brought out his wings and flew out into the early mourning air.

As he flew over the treetops, he looked around for things that he was able to get and bring back. Suddenly he saw something ahead of him. It was the same anima from yesterday!

Cooro gave a startled cry he felt the anima turn around and look at him before he folded his wings and dive at the ground.

Cooro streaked past the trees, not caring as he was scraped by branches. He could only think about the anima and the fact that he may be being chased.

Suddenly, he saw something yellow ahead of him.

"Holy crap!" he thought and began to backpedal as fast as he could. But he was going too fast to stop so suddenly and he smashed straight into the thing in front of him.

Immediately, bees came out of their ruined hive and angrily turned on Cooro. Cooro screamed in panic he was stung multiple times. He changed direction and started to fly straight up in an attempt to get away.

Pyion watched as the Cooro dived backed into the trees. He flew over to the place where he saw the crow anima disappear into the trees.

He looked down trying to find the anima in the trees below.

Suddenly, he heard someone scream under him. He instinctively looked down only to see Cooro flying straight at him.

He barely had time to close his eyes and brace himself for the impact when he was rammed in the stomach as Cooro flew into him.

He opened his eyes to see that he was quickly falling, but was unable the regain control with Cooro on top of him.

Suddenly, he hit the ground with a sickening thud and he felt the world around him go black.

Cooro moaned and slowly picked himself out the person he had hit. Suddenly he realized that he was ON the person.

He gave a yelp and jumped off. As he got a good look at the person in front of him he gasp.

It was the anima from yesterday!

Suddenly he heard the plants behind him rustle. Then, Nana and Senri charged out quickly followed by Husky.

"What happened?" asked Nana as she gasped for air.

Husky noticed the person on the ground. "Who's that?" he asked.

Cooro looked back at the person. "He's the anima from yesterday."

Nana looked at the anima with surprise. "That's him?"

"Yeah"

Nana looked annoyed. "You were afraid of him?? He's smaller then you!"

Cooro looked offended. "But he's more dangerous"

Husky sighed as the two argued. He looked at the fallen anima.

He looked no more then 11 years old with pitch black hair.

Husky couldn't help but agree with Nana. "He really doesn't seem dangerous." he thought as he walked over to see the damages that Cooro had caused.

Cooro then appeared next to him and asked nervously. "Is he dead?"

Husky shook his head. "He seems to be just unconscious."

Senri picked him up and the four friends began to walk back towards their camp. They didn't notice the eyes that were watching them as they disappeared into the trees.


End file.
